powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Kapri
Kapri was one of Lothor's nieces by marriage and is the sister of Marah. Like Marah, Kapri is ditsy and fashion conscious. She is snake-themed. Background Kapri was a decent fighter with the ability of teleportation transformation, energy projection, shielding, ice frost and blowing enemies away with her breath. Kapri constantly annoyed her uncle and often failed him. Marah and Kapri have tried proving to their uncle that they were worthy enough to be in his army and frequently attempted showed each other and the other generals up in order to do so. Kapri and Marah joined Vexacus and plotted to overthow her uncle by pretending to be masterminds by hiding their ignorance. This ended up being a ruse and part of Lothor's plan to get rid of his generals. Lothor double crossed Kapri and Marah and left them on his exploding ship. She and her sister escaped the ship with the Thunder Rangers and Cam. Kapri, along with Marah, ended up joining the Wind Ninja Academy. Kapri wore a pink ninja suit. Later, during Dino Thunder's Thunder Storm, Marah and Kapri were shocked when Lothor reemerged with the brainwashed Wind Ninja's on his side. After Lothor captured the ninja students with the Wind Rangers' help, Marah and Kapri agreed to rejoin his army. Later, the sisters outsmarted Lothor and helped the Rangers free the ninja students. de: Kapri Personality During the series, Kapri is often portrayed as ditsy and rude. Much to her Uncle's annoyance, she isn't very successful at evil schemes. While her sister was shown to have a good side mid-way through the series, she never left Lothor's army or was shown faltering in her alliance until the end. The series finale reveals she much prefers being good to being evil. She and Marah often talked about Lothor in rude and judgemental ways, but when he approached them, they were very scared of their uncle. She is shown to have an even larger sense attitude, and is often consceded and shallow. During the time of Thunder Storm, Kapri is shown to have matured a bit and is not longer quite as shallow. She is shown caring for her cousin, Cam, when he was worried about his father. When Lothor returned, she quickly became frightened by her uncle and rejoined his army. Afterwards, it is shown she double-crossed her Uncle to help the Rangers. Appearance When in her alien clothing, she has bright pink hair most often done with two braids in front, the rest flowing free down her back with a small section sticking out the top. She most often wears an odd black headpeice, thick balck neacklace, a pink/purple and black bodice over a gold tank top with black pads over her shoulders. She wears bright pink/purple tights and black high-heeled boots. Kapri also has black, elbow-length arm-warmers and a red dragon on a band attached to her left arm. She also carries around a samurai sword, her weapon of choice which she is shown to be quite skilled with. During evil schemes, she is normally wears ridiculous outfits and crazy hairstyles. When shown with a more human nature, Kapri has long blonde hair(bieleved to be her real hair color). Her ninja uniform has a pink streak, causing controversy over what her element was, with the majority of the fandom believing ice. When out of uniform, she wears trendy and normally pink clothing. Trivia *Since she is related to Lothor by marriage, the fandom erupted in a long debate how this was so. The majority of fans have decided one of the sisters' parents was the sibling to Miko, Cam's mother, that somehow turned bad and went with Lothor. Although this case would make no actual relationship, it could make sense due to the girls' un-alikeness to Lothor. **Another belief is Lothor actually got married. See also *Spear Four, Wendinu Category:Ninja Storm Category:Villains Category:Wind Ninja Category:Villains turns Good Category:Female Villains Category:Ranger-like allies